Muses
by TheOneWhoWritesJH
Summary: Summary: My people annoy the heck out of me...just read and review and recommend.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my second mutichapter masterpiece, oh and please recommend other people to read my stories because I feel like no one is reading them. After you read this please review. And if you are foriegn and cannot understand any of the stories I type I will translate them for you in your native tounge then pm you the translated version ok? To my one loyal reviewer, thank you. This will be treated as a journal entry.

Summary: My people annoy the heck out of me...just read and review and recommend.

Let's start from the day we met. Ryah dosen't come in until the next chapter.

January 30th, 2009

I was taking some vitiamans and watching SmackDown with my sister. I was a fairly new person to the wrestling fandom. Right then I was thinking, _I really have to watch this?_

"...and I no longer consider you my brother."

Wrong thing to say in front of someone who was drinking water because when I heard that, I sputtered out the water I had drunk after I took my vitamans.

"Stop," Kelsie said. I didn't hear her that well though. After SmackDown went on a commercial Kelsie got up and left. I went back to my water. All of a sudden there was a touch on my arm. I expected it to be Kelsie since a week before, I scared her while we were watching a YouTube video of The Tower Of Terror. She wanted payback I imagined. So I turned around and there he was...

"I hated doing that."

"Then why did you?"

"Because we are all payed to, strange girl. We all are. By the way, who are you?"

"Mariah Benetatos."

"Well, Mariah. I was told I had to do it."

"Yea, I know but that was your brother. I know if it were my sister I wouldn't have done it." I may be bossy but I'd never do anything to hurt her.

"Wait, how did you get here?"

"I'm still at the taping but I'm one of your muses."

"My muses? I don't even write stories just read them. I finished one but that was the only story I've done."

"Well you're just a beginner, then."

"Yea, wait uh I never got your name."

"Matt. Matt Hardy."

Then, he got up and left, with me looking on in shock. I was gonna write more? And about them? This was confusing.

Then Kelsie walks back in and says, "Who were you talking to?"

"No one. I'm going to bed," I said.

My thoughts were all over the place. And so I decided to check out the fanfiction site.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A FEW MONTHS LATER WHEN MARIAH CHECKS OUT THE FANFICTION SITE AND RYAH COMES INTO THE PICTURE.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

kittypurry123


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed

AwsomeXDragonforce: Yea he's partialy the reason you're reading this. Thank you Matt XD.

Seriously? C'mon guys I need more reviews.

May 22, 2009

By this time I was a full blown wrestling fan. I got on the computer and logged on and I wanted to read wrestling stories so I found this awsome site. You may know it, it's called FanFiction,net. (LOL) So anyway there was a few stories that grabbed my intrest. One was called Broken by redsandman99 (is that a refrence?) and that totally was my favorite.

A voice came from behind me. "I see you're enjoying those stories." I turned around and saw my latest muse Ryah standing there with a big smile on her face. Alongside her was my other muse, her sister, Katy, "Yes, I am. God, I would love to make a story and have people review my stories. But where do I get the inspiration?"

"Aren't you glad you have me? You'll know when the time comes." Ryah spoke.

"She's right you know." I turned again and that Matt dude who was following me everywhere I go.

"Yeah but I want people to know about me and what I want to do in life. And I think that this website is the best option for me at this point. But so far, I have got nothing to start from."

"WELL HERE'S ONE!" was suddenly heard and out from behind the computer was a strange guy with a cartoonish nature.

"Chris, get out from behind the computer before I flip it onto you," I said jokingly. At the time I had little upperbody strength.

"Ok, ok sheesh. Try to brighten someone's day and you get yelled at!" Chris said mock-exasperated.

I just laughed and said, "Chris, get out from behind the computer. C'mon, out." I mansged to get him out from behind the computer and pointed to my room and laughed. "Stay in there till I get done, ok?"

"Ok," he said. And he walked into my room and climbed into my bed and started messing with my then phone, an LG Lotus, and called my friend Kaitlin (PS I really do have a friend named Kaitlin).

_**Hello? **_She said.

"Hello? Is this Kaitlin?"

_**Yeah.**_

Chris blew a raspberry then hung up.

I got down and crawled (because I can't walk) over to my room as fast as I could. I got on my bed and called Kaitlin.

_**Mariah, is that you?**_

"Yea, it is. Sorry about that."

HAHAHAHAHA I WISH THAT REALL HAPPENED!

REVIEW!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

kittypurry123


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are, finally, with another chapter of Muses. I ve put this story on hold long enough. :D

Last time in Muses:

Hello? [Kaitlin] said.

Hello is this Kaitlin?

Yeah.

Chris blew a raspberry and hung up.

I got down and crawled (because I can t walk) over to my room as fast as I could. I got on my bed and called Kaitlin.

Mariah, is that you?

Yea, it is. Sorry about that.

***  
>We all gathered around my computer to watch Bound For Glory 2012. Ryah to my left, Mickie to my right, and Kathy, Dustin and Tim in Ryah s lap. It was pretty exciting for all of us. We couldn t wait to see who would win the title.<p>

About an hour into the show, Kelsie interrupts saying that I should go to bed. She didn t understand! Jeff was in the main event going for the World Title! Do you honestly think that I would pass up the time to see that? No. Now, the sensible side of me was telling me to go to bed without any trouble, but another part of me was saying that I needed to see the main event. Kelsie wouldn t hear any of my explanations, however. Since Ryah and Mickie had gone to bed, I figured, why not just go to bed and see the main event tomorrow morning. By the time I reached that conclusion, Kelsie went to tattle on me. Shouldn t it be the other way around? I mean, I was a junior in high school with A s and B s. I ve stayed up to watch ppv s before. I didn t see the harm in watching Bound For Glory. I had fully intended to take my computer and cover it up so Kelsie wouldn t be disturbed by it, but I figured, if I wasn t looking to get into trouble I had better sleep and watch the main event tomorrow morning.

The next day, I had woken Ryah up extra early. Around this point, Kelsie is usually out like a light so she wasn t too disturbed by the light emanating from my laptop. One of the biggest mistakes of that day was me getting on facebook to check it and I saw a status that said that someone was proud that Jeff won. I hadn t seen it yet but when I did, I didn't burst into tears, but a few tears slipped from my eyes, not from sadness, but from cheeriness. Ryah was bawling on the other hand, so loudly that Mickie woke up. When she saw what we were happy about, she smiled from ear to ear. She hugged Ryah tightly as we watched Jeff celebrate with the fans as the show ended. 


End file.
